Never Again
by Cari-Akira
Summary: [ONESHOT] Athrun and Cagalli overcome obstacles together.... ok! that was a horrible summary... but ya... heh...


**A/N: LOL! Oh my gosh… this is so embarrassing… it's a really corny story if you'd ask me… but yesh… lol…**

**Hmmm… thx to all the reviewers that sent me reviews for my other story! Lol… getting reviews is pretty fun! xD**

**hmmm.. this is a really horrible story, and ya… this will be my LAST story! Lol… yesh… I wasn't gonna write more, but you see, i was FORCED to write this story… thanks to Tsubame Ongaku… YESH! She is VERY evil… xD I lost in a bet… and she said i had to write… sucks… but ya.. **

**well, I havta thank Tsubame Ongaku, IYGU, cherriness, and 3fi-pina3 for the encouragement! Lol… and im so sorry if I left someone out! me ish a very forgetful person… xD**

**k… so ON WITH THE STORY! xD**

**ooh! DISCLAIMER! Heh… **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NE ANIME STUFFS… so yep! xD**

* * *

Never Again…

Athrun was waiting at the cliff side waiting for Cagalli. He had told her to meet him there at 6:00. Both Athrun and Cagalli have realized that their relationship had been growing faint. Cagalli came in her silver sports car, and went over to the cliff to meet Athrun.

"Hi Athrun… what did you want to talk about?" Cagalli questioned, though she knew very well, that it would be about their relationship.

"Hi Cagalli," Athrun greeted as he turned around to face her. "I wanted to talk about… us…"

Cagalli became worried. "Alright, what about us?"

"Cagalli, I understand… I understand that you love Orb and would put Orb before me… and I know that you will have no time for me. So… I-I have decided t-to be with Meyrin. S-she needs me." Athrun said in a hurt and quivering voice to Cagalli.

Cagalli was shocked, and hurt as well. She was speechless. '_W-what are you talking about? I need you too!' _Cagalli thought to herself. But deep down inside, she knew that this would be better for both her and Athrun. She bowed her head to break eye contact with Athrun. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she gradually accepted the truth that Athrun was leaving her for Meyrin.

"Cagalli…? Are you alright?" Athrun asked with worry and concern in his voice as he saw the tears form in Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli drew a breath and quickly replied, "Y-yes, I-I'm fine. I understand…" she trailed off.

Athrun was not convinced, for he had seen tears in her eyes. It hurt him deeply, knowing that he was the one who had caused her to go through this pain. "Cagalli… I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through this, but it would be the best for us. I'm sorry."

Cagalli's eyes stung from holding the tears back. Her vision blurred from the tears, but she still held them back, not wanting to show weakness. "I'm alright! Just go! I understand! Just leave me alone! I don't love you anymore! Go to Meyrin!" she yelled out a lie to hide how hurt she really felt. At this time, tears started streaming down her cheeks. All the time that she spent ruling Orb, she only wanted to fulfill her deceased father's wish. She never meant to be selfish.

Athrun was shocked from her outburst. Her words pierced through his heart. He still loved Cagalli. Tears were forming rapidly in his eyes. "C-Cagalli… I'm s-sorry…" He turned around when he couldn't hold in his tears any longer, so that Cagalli wouldn't see his tears. "I-I just wanted to say one more thing… I love you." He could feel his voice start to crack. _'She probably doesn't even care. She made it pretty clear that she doesn't love me anymore.' _Athrun thought, so he took one last look at Cagalli, and left.

It took a while for Cagalli to register those words in her mind. Cagalli was wide-eyed when she finally understood what Athrun had said. "Athrun!" When she looked up to face Athrun, she found that he had already left. She looked around to see if she could still catch up to where he left to, but at that moment, Athrun's black sports car zoomed past her. Cagalli could have sworn that she saw tears falling mercilessly down his cheeks. Cagalli couldn't take it anymore. Athrun was leaving her. She broke down, and started to cry.

**Cagalli's POV**

I was so stupid to have let Athrun go. I should have kept him by my side. I shouldn't have been so selfish and put Orb before Athrun. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it. I miss him… I want him here… I-I love him…

**End of Cagalli's POV**

As her tears began to dry, she got into her car, and drove home. She had to accept it, no matter how hard it was. Athrun was leaving her, and was never coming back. From that day on, the burning flame of happiness in her eyes went out, and her eyes always held a blank and emotionless expression.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -1 year later- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Cagalli was busy working on her report. She hadn't talked or contacted Athrun since the last time she talked to him a year ago. It was lunch time. She scheduled to spend the rest of the day with Kira and Lacus. As she quickly finished up her report, she got into her car and drove to the orphanage where Kira and Lacus were residing. When she arrived, pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" shouted Lacus from inside. When she came and opened the door to find Cagalli, she gave her a warm smile. Kira soon came down the stairs of the orphanage and was at Lacus' side. He gave his twin sister a warm smile.

"Long time no see, Lacus, Kira." Cagalli said as she plastered on a smile.

Lacus and Kira could see that Cagalli still hasn't cheered up since her break up with Athrun. They had seen her a month ago, and she still hasn't seemed to get over it. She really loved Athrun a lot, even after he broke up with her. Kira and Lacus tried to introduce new men to Cagalli, but every time, Cagalli would say that she wasn't interested, even before she saw their faces.

"Com'on in Cagalli! We need to buy groceries! We're having home-made pizza!" Kira said cheerfully and gestured for her to come in. Lacus rushed back to the kitchen to check on the dough for the pizza crust.

Kira and Cagalli went to the living room and sat on separate couches, facing each other. Kira missed the old Cagalli. She would usually be complaining that she was hungry and rushing to the kitchen, or raid their fridge right away. But that was the Cagalli that they had known a year ago.

Cagalli was puzzled that none of the kids came, because usually, they would come out and jump on her. "Where are all the kids?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Reverend and Caridad brought them to the zoo today." Kira replied knowingly.

"I see…." Cagalli trailed off as Lacus came into the room with tea.

"Care for some tea?" Lacus asked them.

"Sure!" Kira said cheerfully.

"Sure. Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said as Lacus poured the tea into the cups. They all sipped from their cups and suddenly, Kira's tummy growled, asking for food. He blushed.

"Hmmm… someone is hungry… I'll go out and buy the groceries. You guys stay here." Cagalli said as she got up and headed to the door. "Wait, Cagalli, we'll go with you." Kira and Lacus said. "No… It's alright. I'll go alone. I'll do it." Cagalli insisted. "Alright. Thanks." Lacus replied. And with that, Cagalli headed out the door.

"She is acting a whole lot differently. I miss the old Cagalli…" Lacus told Kira.

"Ya… I know… I miss her too…" Kira replied sincerely.

**- - - With Cagalli - - - **

Cagalli walked to the grocery store, since it was only about a ten minute's walk. It was also a nice day today. When she got to the grocery store, she went in and put all the groceries that they would need for the pizza into a basket. She brought it to the cashier, and paid for it all. As she came out of the grocery store with one bag, she was hit by someone running her way. She lost balance and fell over, causing her to drop all of the groceries. She yelled at the person without looking at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RUNNING INTO PEOPLE! WATCH IT!" with that, she got up angrily, and grabbed her bag of groceries, when all of a sudden…

"Cagalli…?" the voice was all too familiar. All Cagalli could do was stand there, frozen solid, as she recognized the voice. "Cagalli…? Is that you?" the person repeated.

Slowly, Cagalli turned around, and saw Athrun Zala, standing there in front of her. He was the one who left her a year ago for Meyrin. The one who left her feeling depressed for a year. The one… The only one that she ever truly loved with all her heart.

"Oh my God…" Cagalli mumbled as she turned back around and tried to run away. However, Athrun grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Let go of me!" Cagalli protested. "Please Cagalli, let me explain."

Cagalli grew impatient as she said in a low and cold voice, "Let. Go. Of. Me." Athrun winced from the tone she used. She never used that tone before. Athrun didn't give up so easily though. "Cagalli… just let me explain."

"Explain? And what do you wanna explain, huh? You wanna tell me about your relationship with Meyrin now? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested." Cagalli said as she looked away.

"No… I wanted to let you know that I have been trying to contact you! I-I never loved Meyrin! I still love you Cagalli! I never stopped loving you. I-I want to know if you still love me Cagalli…" Athrun said almost desperately.

"Huh? And why would you wanna know that? I thought I made it VERY clear to you that I don't love you a year ago! I hate you! I hate you for making me feel so much pain. I hate you for leaving me…. But mostly, I hate… I hate myself for… for letting you leave…" Cagalli murmured the last part about hating herself, but with his coordinator hearing, Athrun caught on. Painful memories of Athrun leaving her resurfaced and tears welled up in her eyes.

Athrun saw the sadness in Cagalli's eyes and realized that Cagalli actually never stopped loving him, just as he never stopped loving her. He quickly drew her into a warm embrace. Cagalli was shocked, but didn't struggle. She knew that she had never stopped loving Athrun either.

**Athrun's POV**

This feels so right… Cagalli in my arms… I never want to let go. Never again will I let her go. I miss her so much… I never loved Meyrin… I didn't even go to her after I left Cagalli! I missed Cagalli too much.

**_Athrun's Flashback (still in his POV)_**

"I-I just wanted to say one more thing… I love you." I could feel my voice start to crack. _'She probably doesn't even care. She made it pretty clear that she doesn't love me anymore.' _I thought. I took one last look at Cagalli, and left.

**_End of Flashback_**

I left Cagalli that day. The day when she told me that she didn't love me anymore. I was devastated. I saw the tears in her eyes. It hurt me a whole lot. I got in my car and left. I didn't look at her when I drove past her, because I knew that it would just hurt me more… But I couldn't help it. I looked into my rear-view mirror, and saw her. She was on the ground, crying. I cried. Hard. I never thought that Cagalli would stop loving me. I still loved her. I kept driving and thinking about Cagalli, and what she said. She wanted me to leave and go to Meyrin. She didn't love me anymore.

Thinking back, I was confused to why she was crying. If she said that she didn't love me, it wouldn't have mattered that I left her. It finally came to me that she still DID love me. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and not realizing sooner. I turned the car back around and sped off to where I had left about 10 minutes ago. When I got back, she was nowhere in sight, and her car was gone too. I was furious that I didn't realize that Cagalli still loved me, sooner. She had left before I could come back. I slammed a fist into the hood of my car where a dent was formed, and left. I never went to Meyrin. I just tried to contact Cagalli, but she had changed all her phone numbers. I waited.

**End of Athrun's POV**

Cagalli snapped Athrun out of his dazed state, by saying, "Yes."

Athrun was utterly confused as he pulled himself away from the hug gently and looked into Cagalli's eyes. The flame of happiness that had disappeared a year ago, was back. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?" was all he could say as he thought about what she said 'yes' to.

"Yes," Cagalli repeated. "I DO love you. I never meant it when I said I hated you. I never stopped loving you! I will never let you leave again!"

Athrun was stunned. He could believe his ears. "Am I dreaming?" he asked himself, after a moment of silence. He shook his head violently a couple of times and pinched himself. Seeing how he winced from the pinch, his eyes lightened up and crushed Cagalli in a loving hug.

"A-Ath-Athrun… c-can't …b-breathe…" Cagalli choked out.

"OH MY GOD!" Athrun exclaimed as he quickly let go of her and checked to see if she was alright. "Are you alright?" Athrun asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry!"

Cagalli coughed a couple of times and regained her normal breathing. "It's ok Athrun… just don't do that again…" Cagalli said as she gave him a smile. "Ok…" Athrun said sheepishly. "Cagalli, can you repeat what you said before?" Athrun asked. "I love you, Athrun" Cagalli replied. "I love you too, Cagalli…" Athrun said, as he gently held her closer to him and dipped his head down for a soul-sealing kiss, which was returned with passion.

'_Never again… never again will I let you go. I will always love you no matter what happens.'_ Both Athrun and Cagalli thought as they kissed.

**

* * *

A/N: H'OKAI! So the story is over! Very corny and stupid.. I know… xD I mean… the "soul-sealing" kiss part? I was laughing my friggin head off when I typed that… that was so corny… hah…**

**Thx everyone for reading! xD lol.. and yesh… if you wanna give a review, go ahead and push ze purple button! xD hmmm.. last time to review any of my stories! xD haha…! Flames ARE accepted… and seriously… HONEST CRITICISMS plz! Lol… I dun care bout flames… so ya! Flame me if you wanna! xD**


End file.
